


东宫夜宴

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	东宫夜宴

　

番外之东宫夜宴

　头痛，身体发软，耳边嗡嗡作响，好像有两个小人在敲鼓。  
　　李建成已经很久没感受过宿醉的痛苦了。他呻.吟一声，手肘撑着床铺慢慢爬起来。  
　　“再睡一会儿。”旁边那人亲了亲他鬓角，揽着腰又把他拉了回去。  
　　“头疼。”李建成眯着眼睛，带着困意的声音低沉沙哑，又有点甜腻。  
　　真像只猫儿。当然这话绝对不能让这人听见，不然他一定会恼羞成怒，一脚把自己踹下床去。  
　　“我帮你揉揉。”李元吉让李建成半躺在他怀里，用掌心揉着他两边太阳穴。  
　　“给猫抓痒么？”李建成呻.吟一声，“再重一点。”  
　　“好。”李元吉加重了几分力道，高声吩咐奴婢，“取醒酒汤来。”  
　　李建成靠在李元吉怀里，就着他的手把醒酒汤喝了。“你昨晚拿来的是什么酒，居然能把我灌醉。”  
　　昨天李渊为了缓解他们三兄弟的关系，命他在东宫设宴招待秦王。不仅请了天策府众将，还请了朝廷重臣。宴上群臣推杯过盏，其乐融融。  
　　宴会中途李渊不胜酒力先行离去，房玄龄尉迟敬德时刻不离李世民左右，就连送上来的酒水都是先饮一口再递给他。  
　　李建成暗暗好笑，他若有心杀李世民，怎会在东宫下毒。  
　　他虽无杀人之心，但是旁边那人却时刻想杀了李世民。  
　　“那酒……”李建成拉下李元吉的手，侧头看他，“你动了手脚？”  
　　两人离得太近，李元吉忍不住在他唇上偷了个吻，“你不允，我怎敢动手。你知道我最听你的话了。”  
　　李建成起身，板着脸道：“连大哥都不叫了，还说什么听话。”  
　　李元吉亲了亲他红通通的耳朵，呢喃道：“谁说不叫，昨天晚上我叫了很多次。”他轻轻在耳垂上咬了一口，“还是……你喜欢我叫另一个名字？毗沙门。”  
　　“放肆。”李建成推开他，被子一掀就要下床。他本就肌肤如玉，因为过于羞恼，竟透出一层粉色来。  
　　“别忙，我服侍大哥穿衣。”  
　　李建成身边奴婢无数，穿衣这种小事自然用不着李元吉。但是他就喜欢这么做，亲手为他穿上庄重肃穆的太子服，亲手为他系上玉带，亲手为他戴上太子冕冠，心头的欢喜仿佛要满溢出来。  
　　这个人是他的，如此光芒万丈，如此风华绝代。  
　　“为何穿正装？”李建成不解，“不是说好了么，今日我俩到城外踏青。”  
　　“方才父皇使人来传，让你即刻觐见。”李元吉将他腰上垂饰轻轻放下，后退两步细细打量。“我的毗沙门真好看。”  
　　李建成瞪了他一眼，“在这里叫叫就罢了，在外人面前可不能这么叫。”  
　　李元吉很委屈，“大哥能叫我三胡，我为何不能叫你的小名？”垂眸叹息，“大哥心里果然没有我。”  
　　“那怎么一样，我是你兄长。”李建成虽然知道他这委屈的小模样是装的，心里到底不忍，将他拉回来哄着，“如果让御史听到，又是一场麻烦。”  
　　李元吉冷哼，“我怕他们？”  
　　“你不怕，我怕。”  
　　李元吉怔了一下，大怒，“谁敢让大哥不痛快，我杀了他。”  
　　李建成看着他，一字一顿，“我怕他们找你麻烦，我不愿你有麻烦。”  
　　这句话立刻让李元吉周身煞气尽去，一颗杀心化成了春水。  
　　“毗沙门。”他揽住李建成颈脖，吻住他的唇。  
　　李建成迟疑了一下，想躲，最终没有躲开。李元吉的吻很温柔，让他不觉沉.沦下去。  
　　“太子。”兰沁进来看到这一幕，脸上一红，就要退出去。  
　　“回来。”李建成推开李元吉，勉强镇定下来，“何事？”  
　　“陛下派人来传，请太子即刻入宫，他在山水池阁等您。”  
　　“知道了。”李建成对李元吉道：“你留在这里等我。”  
　　李元吉一口回绝，“我跟你一块去。”不等李建成反对，又道：“父皇传得这么急，一定出了大事，我不放心。”  
　　李建成想了想，“也罢，留你一个人在这里，我也不放心。”  
　　从东宫到太极宫，要出玄德门，过安礼门或玄武门。但今天李渊是在山水池阁等他，那自然是过安礼门了。  
　　“父皇叫我？”太极宫李建成是来惯了的，也不拘束，行了常礼后就在李渊旁边坐了下来。  
　　李渊手边放着琵琶，阁中还坐着一队乐师，显然刚才在排练新曲。  
　　李元吉心道：还能这么闲情逸致，看来没有出什么大事。  
　　案上奉着清茶糕点，旁边有人打扇。水阁外就是潺潺溪流，偶尔传来虫鸟鸣叫。坐在此处，宛如置身山林，忘却了红尘俗务。  
　　“毗沙门啊，你又瘦了。”李渊一脸慈祥，“政务虽忙，也要注意身体啊！”  
　　李元吉似笑非笑，“倘若父亲能勤理政务，大哥何至于此。”  
　　李渊咳嗽两声，“我新谱了一首曲子，毗沙门可要听听？”  
　　李建成开门见山，“阿耶今日急着召我所为何事？”  
　　李渊目光躲闪，“听我的新曲，难道不算急事？”  
　　李建成静静看着他，在他的目光中，李渊声音越来越低。  
　　“那我就说了。”他往屏风后一瞟，咽了咽口水，“昨夜世民在你宫中喝了酒，回去之后就吐血了。”  
　　“吐血？”李建成眉头一皱，“可有传御医诊治？”  
　　“传是传了，只是……”李渊犹豫了一下，沉声道：“毗沙门，坊间传言喧嚣，你可知道？”  
　　“传言？”李建成思索片刻，目视李元吉。  
　　李元吉笑道：“那传言我也听到一些，都是无稽之谈。居然说大哥在酒水中下毒，暗杀秦王。”  
　　李建成大惊，“当真？”  
　　李元吉借着衣袖掩饰握住他的手，在掌心捏了捏，“大哥放心，那些生事造谣的人已被我抓了起来。”  
　　落在齐王手里，不死也脱层皮。何况此事涉及李建成，齐王恨不得把那些人的祖宗十八代查个底朝天。  
　　“父皇竟信了那等小人言论？”李建成眉头一蹙，气势迫人。  
　　李渊连忙道：“自然不会。只是今日秦王妃进宫哭诉，我不得不找你过来问话。”  
　　李建成冷笑，“我若想杀秦王，酒中下的必是致命剧毒，弘教殿中伏的定是高强死士，宫外候着的必是万千弓弩手。下这种毒不死人的药，又容他安然回府商议好对策，我李建成没这么蠢。”  
　　“毗沙门别气，阿耶当然信你。”李渊连声安抚，又命人弹奏新排的曲目。  
　　世人都知大唐太子俊美如神祇，却不知他一旦沉下脸来，那气势能吓退突厥百万骑兵。  
　　舞姬被他气势所迫，舞步连连错乱，那场新排的舞登时演不下去了。  
　　李渊有些尴尬，挥挥手命人退下。“毗沙门啊，这个……”  
　　“阿耶想说什么？”李建成看向李渊。  
　　李渊擦擦汗水，“这个……世民酒量不好，以后你宫中设宴，就别叫他去了。”  
　　李建成笑道：“父皇忘了？若非父皇命我宴请秦王，怎会有这等事。”  
　　李渊老脸一红，“此事到此为止，今后谁也不要再提了。”见李元吉一身骑装，两眼一亮，“三胡啊，你要跟毗沙门去踏青？那赶紧去，赶紧去。”  
　　李元吉起身告辞，“阿耶，那我和大哥先告退了。”  
　　李建成唇角一勾，“阿耶，以后有什么事，可直接使人问我，不要被小人迷惑。”  
　　李渊连连点头，“自然，自然。”  
　　两人走后，裴寂从屏风后转了出来。  
　　李渊抱怨，“都是你，否则我怎会叫毗沙门来？”  
　　裴寂拿过他的琵琶拨了一下，“你们父子把话说开了也好，省的像当年的杨文干事件那样……”  
　　一说到那个李渊就不自在，“那不是事涉突厥么……我知道对不起毗沙门，但我也是没办法，手心手背都是肉啊！”  
　　裴寂叹气，“那你要如何？总不能一辈子当个缩头乌龟啊！大郎和二郎，你要有所取舍。”  
　　“太子是国本，国本不可动摇。”李渊正色道：“我从未有过易储之心。”  
　　裴寂面容一肃，放下琵琶正襟危坐，“陛下已有决断？”  
　　李渊深吸一口气，字字铿锵，“传我诏令，朕身体不适，自明日起，由太子监国。”  
　　太子监国，即太子代理国政。由皇太子坐镇东宫，动用东宫官员处理全国政务，代皇帝决断军国大事。  
　　此刻李建成和李世民正斗得如火如荼，李渊这道诏书一下，无疑是告诉众臣，除了尚未登基，太子已和皇帝无异了。  
　　当这道诏令传到东宫时，众人喜动颜色。  
　　当天晚上，李元吉软磨硬泡，愣是爬上了太子的床。翌日，太子称病不朝。


End file.
